This invention relates to a water injection propulsion device and more particularly to an improved reverse thrust arrangement for such a device.
The use of water jet propulsion devices for watercraft are gaining wide acceptance. Such units have a number of advantages over more conventional propulsion type devices. However, there are times it is desirable to operate the watercraft in a reverse thrust direction and reverse operation must be achieved in a slightly different manner than with conventional propeller type devices.
That is, it is the normal practice to provide a reverse thrust bucket which cooperates with the discharge of the jet propulsion unit for redirecting the water flow in a forward direction so as to effect a reverse driving thrust. A wide variety of devices have been proposed for this purpose.
However, frequently is it the practice to mount the jet propulsion unit in a tunnel beneath the hull of the watercraft. It is desirable, so as to improve the speed of the hull, to extend the hull in the area beneath the discharge nozzle of the jet propulsion unit. When this is done, however, then the extending hull portion will interfere with the water flow under reverse mode and give rise to certain problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved reverse thrust arrangement for a jet propelled watercraft.
It is a further object to this invention to provide a jet propelled watercraft wherein the hull has a portion that extends beneath the discharge nozzle so as to improve hull efficiency but wherein reverse thrust operation is accomplished without interference from the hull of the watercraft.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved arrangement for actuating a reverse thrust bucket and a portion of the hull which accommodates the water flow when operating in reverse mode.